Many types of buildings have flat roofs with exposed roof edges that must be sealed in order to prevent water from leaking into the interior of the building. The roofs on buildings of this type generally include fully adhered or mechanically attached single ply roofs or built up or modified roof systems, among others. In order to effectively seal the roofs of these buildings, many different roof edging systems, such as fascias and copings, have been developed which cooperate with a roofing membrane placed over the roof to prevent water from entering a building between the membrane and the remainder of the building.
Known roof edging systems generally include a rail constructed to be attached to the building structure, a counter-flashing constructed to sealingly connect the roofing membrane and the rail, and a fascia member constructed to be positioned over the rail. Frequently, the rail and fascia includes hook and tab members so that the fascia can be snap-fit connected to the rail. Fasteners and splice plates secure the ends of adjacent sections of fascia to the rail. Understandably, such multi-component roof edging systems are relatively complex and require installation by skilled technicians in order to ensure an aesthetic and properly functioning roof edge. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simplified and less labor intensive roof edging system.
Another consideration to such roof edging systems is the engagement of the fascia with the adjoining roof edging system structure. That is, due in part to the roof edging systems' exposure to the elements, it is necessary to ensure that the fascia is securely and sealingly attached to the underlying roof edging system. Failure to securely connect the fascia to the roof edging system could result in unexpected removal of the fascia from the roof edging system during windy conditions. Furthermore, as the roof edging system seals a perimeter of the building to which it is attached, it is also desirable to provide a non-perforated fascia member to prevent the passage of moisture therethrough.
An additional consideration to roof edging system construction is the operability of the roof edging system with a variety of roof deck membrane configurations. That is, there are a variety of widely accepted roof membrane configurations. The roof membrane is commonly a single or multiple plies of a rubber-type and/or tar-type material that is laid across the roof of the structure. Joints in the roof membrane are sealed and the perimeter of the roof membrane is sealed about the perimeter of the structure by the roof edging system. Rather than providing a roof edging system tailored to a specific roof membrane, it is also desirable to provide a multifunctional roof edging system that is operable with a plurality of roof membrane configurations.